Shew
Shew (シュウ, Shuu) is an old friend of Rei and a former colleague of Thouzer. Both he and Thouzer once oversaw a deadly training event for a younger Kenshiro. When Kenshiro lost against Shew, the punishment for not completing his task was to be put to death. As the youth's genuine acceptance of his fate invoked his star, Shew pleaded for Kenshiro's life to be spared. In exchange for the boy's life, he cut his own eyes and lived as a blind man. To counter Thouzer's army and cruelty, Shew leads a resistance against him to protect the innocent families and children. He encounters an adult Kenshiro and tests his opponent's strength in a short match. Pleased with Kenshiro's progress, he asks the traveler to stop Thouzer. While Kenshiro recuperates from his defeat from Thouzer, Shew faces his adversary in combat. However, when Thouzer threatens to kill his resistance followers, Shew loses his focus and is easily defeated when Thouzer slices his legs. Abusing the fate of Shew's star by threatening his followers, Thouzer orders Shew to climb the pyramid tomb with his wounds and place the final stone at the top. As he painfully reaches the final step, Thouzer orders his men to fire arrows at Shew and personally throws a spear to pierce through Shew's chest. Entrusting Kenshiro with the fate of the future, Shew's strength gives out and he is fatally flatten by the same block he carried. In the original series, he miraculously regains his sight before his demise and has no regrets in his life upon seeing Kenshiro. Quotes :See also: Shew/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Techniques *''Nanto Rekkyaku Zanjin'' (South Dipper Extreme Violent Leg Killing Position) - Shew stands on his hands and spins his legs around in circles, before finishing with a hop kick. *''Yugen Shou'' (Distracting Phantom Fist) - Shew stands upright and circles both of his hands in a circular motion. It creates a mirage effect, making his final strike unpredictable to his opponent. Uses against Kenshiro in the original series. *''Nanto Rekkyaku Kubu'' (South Dipper Extreme Violent Leg Air Dance) - Shew swiftly moves forward while doing a handstand and spin kicks, before ending with a straight kick. *''Moshu Hadan Geki'' - Shew does a fierce jumping spin kick that releases a slash of energy that cuts enemies. *''Hakuro Senku Kyaku'' - Shew moves forward while doing circular spin kicks with his right leg. *''Nanto Shoukyuu Houdan'' - Shew creates a ball of energy then does a soccer kick, separating it to hit multiple targets. Fighting Style Unlike most Nanto Seiken users, Shew is a defensive character. His attack strings are more rigid and situational to use than other combo centric characters, but he is able to loop infinite strings and cancel out specific frames and attacks to continue attacking. He is also more geared towards utilizing the Timely Strike and Heightened Awareness features, which boosts the attack of certain Signature Moves in his moveset and vastly increases his attack speed. In consideration of Chaos Mode, which removes the Timely Strike feature for Nanto Seiken practitioners, Shew has the highest strength parameter out of all in the Nanto Seiken school to make up for his denied access to increased capabilities in Heightened Awareness. Gallery Shuu-concept.jpg|Concept artwork Shuu-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit available as downloadable content External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters